Hurricane Kendra
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: To most people, Naomi Bennett is a strong force to be reckoned with. What happens when her sister shows up with her out of control niece? Is Kendra even worth saving? AU; season 2. Loosely based on "God Laughs". mentions of Addisam, but ultimately Sam/Naomi. Rated T for mature themes.
1. There's a Storm Coming

**Okay so, I've posted this story before but, I've come up with a new way of writing it. It's basically an extension of God Laughs, focusing more on Naomi and her family, particularly, her niece Kendra, who was briefly mentioned in God's Laughs. Though the story is Kendra Centric, there will be Sam/Naomi as well as Addison/Sam(though they won't be end game in this story). This is set around the beginning of season 2, like during the hiatus of Season 1. I have to tell you guys that Kendra, is a real character! As far as a Playby goes, think Logan Browning(if you don't know who she is, Google her!). I also have to note, the heavy references to drugs/alcohol/abortions ect. It gets pretty dark for a while but, there is a happy ending. **

**Have fun reading Ladies and Gents!**

* * *

She hates this, _God does she hate this shit._

She sitting on a plane, _a private plane of course_, flying three thousand miles all the way across the _fucking_ country. _This_, was definitely _not_ her idea of a good time; her idea of a good time...was probably how she landed herself in this situation.

_Nice going Kendra._ She thinks to herself

She has her ear phones in when her mother taps her shoulder, informing her that they've reached their destination. Sighing heavily, she grabs her oversized Prada bag before pushing her equally large Chanel sunglasses over her eyes and exiting the plane.

It's bright; she fucking _hates_ the sun.

There's a private car waiting, and a driver..._man does this suck._

"Kendra, come on we haven't got all day" her mother snaps, pushing her oversized Dolce and Gabana shades over her eyes as she carefully walks down the steps of the plane; can't risk scuffing up her brand new Loubitons.

The ride is silent, mostly filled with her mother talking in hushed tones to her father she assumes

"Yes Tim we're here! Don't tell me how to parent my child! I know what I'm doing; yes, my people released a statement saying that we were putting her in rehab...I know I know, with where she's going, there's no way in hell she can cause any trouble" Linda says.

_That's what she thinks._

Soon enough the car stops and she looks out the window; they're at a doctor's office.

_Oceanside Wellness Group_

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me" Kendra mutters, furiously pulling her shades over her face as the driver opens the door.

As she stands in the elevator, far away from her mother as possible, she thinks that her life can't get any more fucked up than it already is..._clearly she was wrong._

"Do they even know that we're coming?" She asks her mother

"Relax; it'll be fine." Her mother says dismissively

"That doesn't answer my question, _mother_"

"I said I called them"

"Uh huh"

"Sam and Naomi love you"

"This is going to end badly, I can tell"

"No it isn't, everything is going to be fine"

"Whatever" Kendra mutters, scrolling through her iPhone as she waits for the elevator to ding, signaling that they've reached the 5th floor. She knows where she is, she knows where she's going; she knew what the deal was but, decided to play along with her mother's little 'game'.

* * *

Once the elevator dings, she steps off of the elevator looking as perfect as can be from head to toe. Her whole look just screams New York Socialite; her shoes, Christian Loubiton wedge heels, her pants, skinny leg all white YSL; silk material of course, paired with a floral print top by BCBG and cropped denim jacket from American Eagle, her bag of choice, Berkin of course. She casually walks into her Aunt and Uncle's practice, giving it the once over, clearly not impressed by it. Her eyes clearly spot something that she likes when she sees the cute Blonde receptionist.

"On second thought, I think I might like living here" she says, giving Dell her signature flirty look

"Down girl; excuse me, I'm looking for-"

"Linda" Sam Bennett says, clearly confused by the appearance of his ex sister-in-law and his niece

"Uncle Sam, hey!" Kendra says with a huge smile as she walks over to him, giving him a hug

"Wow Kendra, look at you girl; I'll bet you're driving all of the boys crazy huh?"

"No, just me and her father; now, have you seen...ah, there she is! My dear baby sister" Linda says with a smile as Naomi stands there, completely dumbfounded by the entire thing

"Linda" She says, her voice full of surprise as the room suddenly grows quiet

"Aunty Nae!" Kendra says walking up to her aunt, giving her a hug, which she doesn't quite reciprocate

"Hey, sweetie, I'm really glad to see you but, Linda, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Naomi says, turning to her older sister.

_Oh this, is perfect_. Kendra thinks to herself

"I thought you said they knew mom"

"Knew What?" Sam says turning to his niece"

Oh this, is gonna be good.

"You mean to tell me that you two didn't know that my mom was bringing me here for you two to take care of?" Kendra says with mock innocence, causing Sam and Naomi's eyes to widen

"What!?"

"You mean you didn't know? Mom said she called you guys and that it was okay"

"For her to toss you off on us?" Naomi snaps

"She said that you guys knew and you totally agreed to it. I mean, that's what she told my dad on the way here" Kendra says, clearly enjoying the fight that's about to ensure.

_Payback was a bitch indeed._


	2. I Don't Give A Flying Fuck

**Yeah, things get pretty intense within the first two chapters (BOOM! Lol), but I promise that things will begin to mellow out once the story progresses. This story will follow the original storyline of the show so, its very loosely based on "God Laughs", I must point out. Anywho, enjoy this chapter loves!**

**Xx**

* * *

Standing in the kitchen of Oceanside Wellness, Kendra Martin-Young has a perfect view of her mother, her aunt and her uncle as the three of them stand in the conference room arguing. Her Aunt Naomi is beyond livid, her mother is standing there annoyed and her Uncle Sam looks like he's exhausted.

"Okay, someone wanna tell me why Naomi is having a screaming match with that woman" Cooper Freedman asks as he walks into the kitchen, he fellow colleagues not to far behind him

"Yeah, and why does Sam seem so...exhausted" Pete Wilder says as the group continues to look on

"It probably has something to do with her" Dell Parker says pointing to Kendra, as everyone in the room turns to face her.

"Who are you exactly?" Cooper asks

"She's Naomi's niece" Addison Forbes Montgomery says, a smile on her face as she recognizes the young girl

"Addison, I can't believe you remember me" Kendra says, a genuine smile on her face; she remembers Addison as being Naomi's best friend that her grandmother could not stand. She also remembers her because up until three years ago, she still lived in New York.

"How could I not remember you, you were constantly on page 6" Addison says, giving the girl a knowing look

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad" Kendra scoffs

"What was the headline of that article again?" Addison teases, trying to recall the numerous amounts of times that the 17 year old's face had been in the paper, making her laugh

"Okay so, I've had a few scrapes with the law"

"_A few scrapes with the law?_"

"Alright a lot, frequent...it happens often" Kendra laughs

"Alright, what did you do this time to warrant your mother flying all the way to Los Angeles to clearly upset Naomi?" Addison questions

"Okay, now about we start over and figure out, who she is and what has her mother done to anger Naomi; because I don't ever think I've ever seen her that...angry" Violet Turner says

"Well, you would be too if your sister just showed up randomly trying to dump her teenage daughter on you"Kendra says nonchalantly as everyone(besides Addison turns to look at her)

"Sister? I didn't know Naomi had a sister" Pete says, completely amazed

"Yep, that" Kendra says pointing to her mother

"Would be her sister, aka, my mother Dr. Linda Jones-Young"

"Wait a minute, I've read about your mom, amazing cardiothoracic surgeon" Pete says

"Yep, that's her...If people aren't asking about my mom, they're asking about my dad" Kendra says

"Your dad's a doctor too?" Cooper asks

"Nope; my dad's Tim Martin-Young, plays for the Giants"

"The running back? Dude, your dad is amazing" Dell says to her as Naomi marches into the kitchen

"You, come with me, right now" she barks at Kendra who clearly looks uninterested in the entire thing

"Well, off to the gallows, it was cool meeting you guys but, I don't think I'll be seeing you around, seeing as I'm off to be murdered" she says with a laugh as Addison sighs, following behind her

* * *

"Naomi" she says to her best friend

"Not now Addison"

"Naomi" Addison calls out

"Not_ now_ Addison" she says, practically dragging Kendra into the conference room

"Ow! Hey! Watch it!" Kendra says pulling away from her aunt

"Alright what did you do to warrant your mother dragging you three thousand miles out here?" Naomi orders

"You mean you haven't _heard_?" Addison asks, causing Linda to look up, not really impressed by her

"_Addison_, I thought you were off in Seattle being a fancy doctor" Linda says, her voice both teasing and condescending at the same time

"Well, Seattle wasn't my forte; too much rain and _divorce_ will do that to ya...Los Angeles has the right amount of sun and, _really great beaches_" the redhead replies, clearly un-phased by Linda's comment

"Addison, what did you mean by 'haven't we heard'?" Sam asks

"You don't know about Kendra' s latest page 6 headline" Addison asks

"No, so share" Naomi snaps

"Jeez; alright fine. She got arrested, for sneaking into a club, using a fake ID, underage drinking...amongst other things" Addison says, muttering the last part as Sam sighs and Naomi glares at her

"_Oh come on Aunty Nae_! The bouncer at the door was just being an asshole that night, that's all" Kendra says with a shrug, as if nothing were wrong with this picture

"No; you asked and my answer is no Linda" Naomi says highly upset about the entire situation

"Naomi, please" Linda practically begs

"_Do you see that_? You and Tim have created a little monster and I am _not_ about to deal with that!" Naomi shouts at her sister

"Okay whoa, _monster_? You _do_ realize that this little _monster_, you're referring to, is right here in the room right? I _told_ mom I was fine; that it was no big deal" Kendra says, clearly annoyed by what was going on

"Kendra, you are _anything_ but fine! You're 17 and you've done _4 stints in rehab_!" Linda shouts, causing Kendra to frown and fold her arms across her chest

"And you want _me _to deal with _that_?" Naomi says, glaring at her sister

"Naomi-"

"No Linda! You see, that's your problem! You've never been a mother to that girl! You've always pawned her off on everyone else instead of you and Tim raising her! How many times has Tim been married?" Naomi questions

"He's currently on wife number five and, she's a real bitch" Kendra mutters as Naomi glares at her

"Watch your mouth"

"Okay wait a minute, you're gonna tell me to watch my mouth when you've clearly insulted both me and my mother in the last 5 minutes?" Kendra questions

"Kendra, sit down" Sam sighs

"No! She doesn't want me here and I don't wanna be here. I told you not to call her" Kendra snaps at her mother

"There is no one else to call Kendra, Naomi's it. It's either come here or go to jail" Linda says to her daughter, her tone soft

"I am not going to jail! I'm calling dad" Kendra says as Linda groans

"He's not going to answer"

"Yes he will"

"Kendra, I know he's not going to answer because...he wants nothing more to do with you until you clean your act up" Linda says as she watches her daughter dial her father's number

"You're lying! My daddy loves me!" Kendra argues

"Don't you get it? Tim doesn't care Kendra!" Linda snaps

"_Oh and you do_?"

"Yes, because I'm the one trying to help you!"

"_Help me_? You call tossing me off to two people who don't even want me _helping me_? _Ha_!"

"Kendra, we never said-"

"No, you don't want me because she's just scared that I'll fuck up Maya, as if me being the way that I am is my fault or something!" Kendra says glaring at Naomi

"Okay don't you dare bring Maya into this!" Naomi says to her niece

"No wonder grandma doesn't like you, because you think you're better than everyone else! You think that just because you own a practice and have the perfect life...oh that's right, your life isn't perfect, because Uncle Sam left you! He probably left you for another woman!"

"Okay whoa, Kendra; I did not leave your Aunt for another woman" Sam says

"There must have been a reason why you left her, maybe its because she's such a bitch" Kendra says

"Alright that is enough!" Addison shouts, causing everyone to turn and look at her

"Why is she even here?" Linda asks

"Because if I wasn't you'd all kill each other; now, its clear that, Kendra you've got a lot going on with you. You're 17 and you've been to rehab 4 times...sweetie, that's saying something. One of you, needs to step up and help her or else she is going to continue down this road and ultimately ruin her life, and it will be no one's fault but yours." Addison says as Kendra suddenly grows furious

"Son of a bitch!" She yells

"What is it?"

"He blocked my number! It's probably that bitch of a wife who put him up to this! Ugh I hate her! I hate him! I hate them, My mother, Sam, Naomi! Fuck this, I'm outta here!" Kendra says storming off , slinging the door of the conference room open, causing the glass door to shatter, and everyone's head to peak out of their offices as they watch Kendra storm down the hallway. Luckily, its a slow day at the practice so, there are no real patients at the moment.

"Kendra, Kendra wait!" Addison calls out to her

"Leave me alone Addison! I'm through with this, I'm through with them, I am fucking done, with everyone! I need to get outta here" she mutters, pushing the button on the elevator

"And go where Kendra?" Linda sighs

"TO GET HIGH! I can't deal with this...my father has basically abandoned me, I have you for a mother, my saintly Aunt thinks I'm not even worth wasting her breath on...fuck it."

"Kendra, listen to me-" Violet starts

"No, you, shut up! You're about to give me some shrink bullshit that I've heard from the last 8 psychiatrists I've had...and I ran them ALL off, so I'm not in the mood to talk to another person who pretends to give a fuck about my life" Kendra snaps

"Where did I go wrong?" Linda says, shaking her head

"Where? Let's see, you didn't raise me, you pawned me off on any nanny you could, or grandma when she wasn't being bitter about granddaddy leaving her, Daddy left, went and got married four more times after you, all you gave a damn about was work and whatever pretty boy doctor, lawyer, or male nurse you were screwing at the time, when daddy was home on the off seasons, I had to spend it with his bitch ass wives who were fucking retarded, all the two of you did was shove money in my face so, I did whatever the fuck I felt like doing and this, mother, is the outcome, so don't you dare ask where you went wrong. You went wrong when you decided that your fucking career was more important than being a goddamned mother" Kendra shouts as Linda's hand comes into contact with her face, stunning everyone around her, including Kendra as well as herself

"Kendra, I-"

"No FUCK YOU!" she says, just as the elevator doors open; but just as she walks through them, Addison steps in

"Addison, get out!"

"Listen to me"

"No! I need to get out of here, I need to be high right now, some sort of drug needs to be coursing through my veins, coke, heroine, ecstasy, whatever, because this...I don't wanna feel this anymore" Kendra says losing her resolve and allowing herself to cry on Addison's shoulder

"It's okay"

"No, no its not" Kendra whispers as Addison pulls out one of her cards

"Take it; it has my personal cell number on it so, you call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Addison, you're probably the only person who actually cares about me" Kendra says as Addison slowly steps out of the elevator before it descends, no one knowing if the girl on it would ever come back alive...

_Chapter 3 to follow..._


	3. The Conquering Lion

**Sorry it took me so long to update this; I'm glad you're all enjoying this. I''ve the idea of Kendra planned out for some time now. I always wanted to explore Naomi's past, because she's the only character on Private Practice (aside from Violet) who's family we virtually know nothing about. I like the character of Naomi, and well Audra McDonald(because she's so amazing) but, I feel like there was so much Shonda could've done with her character. Chapter 3 picks up where chapter 2 left off and as this story progresses, you'll learn more about Naomi and her family as well, mainly Kendra. I hope you all enjoy this story and please, don't forget to review!**

**Xx**

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed, it seemed as if all hell broke loose in Oceanside Wellness Group.

"You just let her walk out of here, what the hell is your problem Addison?!" Naomi shouted

"Oh, you think that I was going to be able to _stop her_? She didn't wanna be here Naomi, and you didn't exactly make her feel welcome" Addison snapped

"_Haven't you meddled enough Addison_? First, you come here and take over the practice and then you come in and take over my family, why don't you just take Sam too?"

"Okay, _whoa_. I didn't come here on my own, _you asked me to!_ And as far as the practice goes, I did what had to be done to save this place from going bankrupt. If I hadn't said anything and the practice had went under, I would've personally felt responsible and I'm sure everyone would've blamed me for not saying anything. So go ahead Nae, blame me for saving this place, I'll wear that badge with honor" Addison snapped

"Okay will both of you just, shut up! This is my fault; you were right Nae, that's my little monster. I did that, I made that mess" Linda said quietly

"Oh so now you wanna take responsibility for her?" Naomi snapped

"Alright, everyone just, calm down" Violet said stepping in the middle before things could get any crazier

"We just have to wait it out and hope that Kendra will come to her senses. Linda, how bad is her addiction?"

"She's barely 17 and has been in rehab probably more than Lindsay Lohan" Linda said sadly

"The only thing we can do is let her hit rock bottom and pray that she comes to her senses" Addison said as everyone looked at her

"Derek's younger sister Amelia was on drugs when she was Kendra's age. It took her crashing Derek's car and OD'ing but, she got her act together. She went to rehab, got sober, went to college and she's in a fellow at John 's Hopkins

"Wow, your ex husband's family must breed doctors or something" Pete said trying to lighten the mood

"They pretty much do; all of them are doctors, well Kathleen is a shrink so..."

"Addison's right, we've got to let her hit rock bottom...and pray to God that it's not too late" Sam said quietly, looking over at his ex wife and her sister.

Later that night while at home with Kevin, all Addison could think about, was Kendra.

"Addison" Kevin said quietly as he held his girlfriend close

"I shouldn't have let her leave; what if this isn't like Amelia? What if she doesn't call? What if she OD's and there's no one around? What if-" she started, just as her cell phone rang; an unidentified number with a New York area code showing up

"Hello?"

"_Addison?_"

"Kendra? Sweetie, where are you?"

"_I don't know...I, I need help_"

"Kendra, what's going on?"

"_This isn't like the last time...something, something's wrong._"

"Okay, Kendra, tell me what's wrong"

"_I'm, I'm all hot and then I'm cold and, I everything's spinning and...my chest feels like it's about to explode_"

"Okay Kendra, you're overdosing...stay on the line and give me the name of your hotel and your room number and I'm gonna call the paramedics and I'll met you at the hospital okay?"

"_Addison?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Can you...can you call my mom please?_" Kendra said, sounding on the verge of tears

"Of course sweetie, you stay on the line with me until the paramedics get there alright?"

"_Okay_"

Putting Kendra on hold, Addison gave the paramedics all of the necessary information before jumping out of bed and throwing on some clothes just as Kevin appeared in the doorway.

"Sam's said he'd meet us at the hospital with Naomi and Linda"

"Us?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you go alone did you?" Kevin said with a smile

"You really are amazing, you know that?" She said giving him a quick peck on the lips before they left her house.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was all a blur to Kendra; she remembers the paramedics attempting to talk to her to make sure she was conscious but, that's about it. All she could think about was what would happen if she died; she wasn't ready to die yet. Her life had been a mess for quite some time now. Who was to blame she wondered? Could she blame her parents? Yeah, she could totally blame them. All she'd wanted since she was a kid was a family, a family like her Aunty Naomi had; two parents and a kid. She wanted that for her parents and for herself, she wanted that for herself so badly. She remembers how scared she was during the ride to the hospital, telling the paramedics that she wanted her mom, because she wasn't 17 year old Kendra the badass, she was little Kendra, the 7 year old who was scared of the dark. She wanted her mom, she wanted her dad, she wanted her family. She didn't want this life anymore, she wanted out. This wasn't the life that she wanted for herself but, what was she to do?

Soon enough, the ambulance is pulling up to St. Ambrose and the paramedics are pulling her out and pushing the gurney she's on into the busy ER where people are waiting for her. The first person she looks for is her mother, but of course she isn't there...is she?

"mom?" Kendra calls out as the gurney keeps going until it comes to a stop.

After that, everything suddenly does black.

"How bad is it Pete?" Naomi asks as she and everyone in the practice sits in the waiting room

"She's fine; she needs to be put in rehab but, she'll be okay" he tells them

"Well what did she take?" Sam asks as Pete sighs, looking over at Addison

"Its a good thing you gave her your card, otherwise...this wouldn't have turned out so great...she OD'd some ecstasy, took a little more than intended I'm guessing"

"Can I, can I see her?" Linda asks

"Sure, she was actually asking for you" Pete says, leading her away

"Thank You, Addison; you saved her life" Sam says, giving his friend a hug

"Sam, I-"

"No, he's right; you did...I shouldn't have said any of the things I said" Naomi says

"You were angry, you had a right to say what you said Naomi...no hard feelings" Addison says as Pete returns and informs her that Kendra wants to see her.

"Addison, hey" Kendra says, looking so much smaller lying in that hospital bed

"Hey, you okay?" Addison asks, allowing a fears escape her eyes

"I'm...do you, I wanna go to rehab" Kendra says, looking the redhead in the eyes

"Kendra..." Linda starts

"No, I, I wanna do this mom; I wanna go. I could've died and, I don't wanna die" Kendra says, tears filing her eyes as Linda holds her close

"Addison, do you-"

"I can make a few calls" she says to Linda who grabs her hand on the way out

"Thank You, thank you so much" Linda says tearfully

"It's no problem, really. She's gonna need you" Addison tells her

"Yeah, I know...and I'm gonna be there for her" Linda says turning towards her daughter as Addison walks away.

One week later, Kendra is sent to rehab, this time however, she goes of her own free will. As she enters the clinic, she's optimistic about what will happen once she gets out.

"This time, it's gonna be different" she says to herself as she checks in.

* * *

**So, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter; I don't know why but, it's just, an okay chapter to me. I hope that you all enjoyed it though!**


End file.
